Omnis
|related = |makeyear = |swankness = 2/5 |dashtype = Race (needles) Race Generic (dial texture) |inttxd = Race Generic |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelname = omnis |handlingname = OMNIS |textlabelname = OMNIS |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Obey Omnis is a two-door compact rally car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Cunning Stunts update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Being a compact rally car bearing Obey badging, it is mainly based on the , as well as taking side/rear inspiration from the GT coupé and the in the rear lighting units. The frontal area in particular takes influence from the , such as the front indicators and lower grille. The vehicle can be seen with a large range of extra body parts, including bolted window frames, splitters, a large wing, numerous front rally lights, vented hood and rear air flow exits. The car has a very compact design with small wheels, however the car has a large racing wing, with the Obey emblem in the center, to create downforce for better traction. Under the rear fascia is a small single exit exhaust, hinting its straight engine. On the front, there is a small license plate that reads the same letters and numbers as the generic license plate located on the rear. On the underside, the car uses a multi-link suspension system, with each of the the four axle shafts having parallel trailing arms plus a third arm connecting to the wheelbase of the vehicle, parallel to the wheels. Part of the exhaust system of the car, especially the exhaust silencer/muffler, appears to be protected by a small cage, in order to avoid damage to said component in the event of a rough landing. On the interior, there is an RPM indicator placed in the gauge cluster, below the analog dials. It features a racing steering wheel with the Obey emblem in the center. The passenger side dash and central console features numerous buttons and switches. To the left of the steering wheel are numerous gauges and two more switches. The liveries have the following sponsors: ;Classic *Atomic *Chepalle *Fukaru *Globe Oil *Obey *Penris ;Retro Rally *Fleeca *Globe Oil *Lombank *Nogo Vodka *Obey *Penris *Pißwasser *Redwood Cigarettes *RON (tagline) *Terroil *Xero Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle, as expected, performs well off-road. It has good traction off-road, better than its on-road traction. The car also has great, nimble steering, allowing quick maneuvers to be carried out instantly. The compact design gives it better ability to avoid attackers, but also means it has less durability than most other endurance cars. The engine sound is very high revving, and its in-game model appears to be a twin-cam 4 cylinder engine, labeled with the Obey logo. The car also sports a gentle turbo hiss, along with a dump valve occasionally heard. As expected, the vehicle also sports an all wheel drive layout. GTA Online Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = Omnis-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' CS-Omnis-Artwork.png|An Omnis shown in the promotional concept art. UnnamedObeyCar-GTAO.png|Front view of the Omnis in the Cunning Stunts update trailer. UnnamedObeyCar-GTAO-rear.png|Rear view of the Omnis. OmnisClassicRally-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Classic Rally Omnis on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. OmnisRetroRally-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Retro Rally Omnis on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Omnis-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Omnis on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Omnis-GTAO-ImportExport1.png|0BEYM3 Omnis seen in Vehicle Cargo missions. Omnis-GTAO-ImportExport2.png|W1D3B0D Omnis seen in Vehicle Cargo missions. Omnis-GTAO-ImportExport3.png|D1RTY Omnis seen in Vehicle Cargo missions. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $701,000. Can have either the Classic Rally or Retro Rally livery applied, but can be removed at Los Santos Customs. **If the player has purchased the Criminal Enterprise Starter Pack, this vehicle will be available for FREE. *This vehicle may be selected randomly as a mid-class target source vehicle from SecuroServ during Vehicle Cargo with one of three variations: OB3YM3, W1D3B0D and D1RTY. Trivia *''Omnis'' means "all" in Latin. This is a reference to both the Omnis' and Quattro's all-wheel drive system. *The "Classic Rally" livery is based on , as well as the . Further spoiler customization can be applied to resemble the former influence. *The "Retro Rally" livery is loosely based on the Audi Quattro. *Due to the fog lights being permanently fixed to the "chassis" of the vehicle, when the bumper becomes loose, it will glitch through the fog-lights when moving around. *The default radio stations for the Omnis are FlyLo FM, Los Santos Underground Radio, and Soulwax FM. See also *Tropos Rallye - Another compact rally car added in the same update in GTA Online. Navigation }} pl:Omnis Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Obey Category:Rally Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Motorsport Vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Cunning Stunts Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online